


Secret Stares

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, pinning, she's not as sly as she thinks she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: “I’m back! I was wondering if you could do something about the reader working at the Avengers tower or something and stealing glances at Steve while he’s not looking, and he eventually stops her one day to tell her he knows she’s been starring at him?





	Secret Stares

“You’re doing it again.” Y/N tore her gaze away, blinking at the woman beside her. Natasha smirked behind her book, eyes peeking over the edge at her friend was doing a bang-up job at being blatantly obvious. Y/N huffed and turned away. Her cheeks flushed from being caught. Alright, so she’d admit it too, she wasn’t being careful. Her sigh probably gave her away. Who could blame her though?

Letting out another airy sigh, Y/N returned her head back to rest in her palm, eyeing the man that stopped all coherent thoughts.

Steve was leaning against the bar in the kitchen, grinning at something Bucky and Sam said. She couldn’t take her eyes away from admiring his smile, or how the baby blue shirt looked ready to rip with one perfectly timed flex. Her eyes wandered lower, head tilting to the side as she admired how his ass looked in those jeans. _It wasn’t fair._

“Dude.” Natasha snorted, rolling her eyes. Y/N ignored her, lost in her own thoughts. She missed when Steve turned around to face her, it wasn’t until Natasha elbowed her side that she realizes she had been staring straight at his crotch. Y/N jolted, ripping her gaze from his legs to snap up to his face. Her eyes locked with his, face flushing from the amusement written across his face. _Oh god._

Steve smirk grew, pushing off from the bar with his arms. Natasha giggled as he began to cross the room. Y/N immediately shot up, pulling another giggle from the redhead.

“I uh-I gotta go.” She stammered, turning on her heel to bolt out the room. Her hasty retreat did nothing to faze Steve. He began to whistle a tune, strutting out of the room with a wink to Natasha. Natasha and Bucky both exchanged knowing looks, rolling their eyes at their two friends.

Y/N and Steve had problems. They both clearly had feelings for each other, if the secret glances behind the others back meant anything, but neither would step it up. Natasha and Bucky both told the two in question several times to just put themselves out there. Of course, it went in one ear and out the other. At least, until Steve caught Y/N staring his way with a look of adoration. Somethingovernightt clicked in him, and he quickly became less subtle in his hints. And touches. And stares. It was quickly becoming a game for the rest of the Avengers. How long would Steve beat around the bush? Turns out, only a week.

Steve was a man in a mission. For months now, he had growing feelings for Y/N. She was the highlight to his day, and any chance he could get close to her, he took it. Up until last week, he didn’t think her stares meant anything beside her observing. She would always slip into a neutral expression when he’s glance her way. It wasn’t until one night at movie night that he caught her staring out of the corner of his eye. She looked at him as if her hung the moon, and even in the darknes,s he could see her endearment towards him. It made his heart beat faster and his breath hitch. Bucky did say she adored him, several times. Steve just never believe it.

Since then, he felt a boost in his confidence. He made subtle advancements, like brushing against her arm at the stove when making breakfast. He’d move closer to her when they were in the living room watching tv. On more than one occasion, he’d tuck a stray hair back, gently brushing the tips of his fingers against her cheek. He worried she’d recoil from his touch. Yet each time she would turn into the touch, a small peak of that adoration slipping into her face door a split second. It caused butterflies in his stomach. And he’d chase each subtle moment for more.

Y/N knew she wasn’t careful with her glances, but she couldn’t help it. That man did things to her insides and she struggled everyday not to act on the boiling emotions. His sudden shift in behavior the past week wasn’t helping either. The soft touches caused her brain to short circuit. The distance between them shortened till they were practically joined at the hip. He’d lean in close enough she could feel his warm breath on her neck and face. It took everything in her to not lean into his touch, to wrap herself around him. Despite Natasha And Wanda’s nagging, she never could see Steve falling for her. He was just being nice. That had to be it. _Then why is he practically chasing me down?_

She slammed the button on the elevator, willing the machine to move faster. Steve’s whistles grew louder, stopping when she felt his warmth a step way from her back. He said nothing. Y/N didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know he was smirking. The ding of the elevator startled her, and Steve chuckled at her little jump.

“Shut up “ she muttered with a blush as they stepped into the elevator. Both leaned against the opposite wall, Steve tucking his hands in his front pockets. She stared straight ahead as the doors slid closed. It wasn’t until it began it’s decent that Steve turned to Y/N. He looked her over once before nudging her with his elbow.

“You know, you did a good job for a while there.”

Y/N froze, her eyes going wide slowly, she turned to look up at Steve.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“I’ve seen you staring.” Steve shrugged. Y/N felt her stomach drop. Great. Now he thinks I’m a freak. “Bucky did tell me before, but I didn’t believe him until I saw it for myself.”

He quietly turned, looking down at Y/N through his lashes. His bravo from before disappearing in an instant. Standing in front of her wasn’t the confident Captain everyone knew, it was the small uncertain man from before the war bunch over in his place. Y/N felt her heart melt at his shyness.

“I can’t say I don’t like it.” He continued, staring down at his feet. “Actually, it helped me realize something.”

“Oh?” Y/N asked with a tilt of her head. “What’s that?”

Steve hesitated, chewing on the inside of his cheek. It was now or never.

“I don’t want them to be secret looks anymore.”

Y/N mouth fell open, surprised. She swallowed, and tried to form words.

“What?” Steve chuckled at her squeak. The doors slid open and he motioned for her to follow. Blindly walking beside him, Y/N tried to piece everything all together. He couldn’t be serious, could he?

Steve saw the doubt flash across her face. He sighed and pulled her to a stop with a gentle grip around her arm.

“I’m making a mess of this, so I’ll cut right to it. Will you go out on a date? With me? Please?”

She still couldn’t believe it. Steve, the Steve Rogers, was standing in front of her while rubbing soothing circles in her arm with his thumb, asking her out. And she was staring at him like an idiot. His face dropped at her silence. Did he read everything wrong?

Y/N quickly shook herself of her stupor. Now she was making a mess if this. She nodded frantically smiling widely at Steve.

“Yes! I would love to!”

Steve relaxed, a blinding smile replacing his frown. The invisible weight on his chest disappeared, and relief flooded him. He knew he would have to thank Bucky for this later. Gently taking her hand in his, he tugged her down the hall with a crooked grin.


End file.
